Such a cabin suspension arrangement is known from EP 1 645 494 A2, wherein an additional trailing arm is arranged in the transverse direction mid-way between, and in the vertical direction above the first trailing arm pair. This system has the disadvantage that during rolling movement of the driver's cabin the additional trailing arm is stressed or twisted. Thus, the spring constants of the first trailing arm pair and the additional trailing arm have to be matched to one another, which however in practice always entails a compromise since the spring constants and the component strengths too have to be matched. It is also a disadvantage that yawing of the driver's cabin has to be absorbed mainly by the first trailing arm pair. Consequently the mounting of the first trailing arm pair must be made relatively rigid in order to be able to keep yawing movements within a range that is acceptable for comfort. In turn however, the result of this is that during excitations in the longitudinal direction, owing to the rigid mounting the driver's cabin reacts with greater longitudinal jerkiness, which is uncomfortable. Moreover, with the arrangement according to EP 1 645 494 A2 the problem exists that as a rule, there is no fitting space available ahead of the driver's cabin for fitting the trailing arm.